1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a driver, an electro-optical device, an electronic device, and the like.
2. Related Art
In a passive matrix liquid crystal display (LCD) (or segment LCD), a phenomenon called “momentary lighting” occurs, i.e., undesired light is displayed when the power is turned off. Voltage for driving a liquid crystal display panel is in general held by a stabilizing capacitor. The momentary lighting is caused by the driving voltage held by this stabilizing capacitor being applied to the liquid crystal display panel when the system power is turned off.
In order to avoid the aforementioned momentary lighting, a method is available in which the charge of a stabilizing capacitor is discharged when the power is turned off (e.g., JP-A-2005-094574). When the driving voltage is generated within a driver, a discharge current thereof flows to a ground line within the driver. At this time, a problem arises in that ground line voltage rises due to parasitic resistance of the ground line.
For example, when power for a low voltage circuit (e.g., logic circuit) is generated within the driver, the power is generated with the ground line voltage within the driver as a reference. For this reason, if the ground line voltage rises, the power supply voltage also rises and may possibly exceed breakdown voltage of the low voltage circuit.